Mon fils, ma bataille
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Un petit morceau de l’enfance de Kakashi. Mon père, ce héros… Songfic sur la chanson de Balavoine, Mon fils ma Bataille, ou comment Sakumo fit tout pour le bonheur de son fils.


Titre : Mon fils, ma bataille (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Mon fils, ma bataille (Daniel Balavoine 3)

Persos : Sakumo et Kakashi Hatake.

Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi, snif T_T, mais à Masashi Kishimoto même le perso de la mère de Kakashi, on en parle pas dans le manga, mais si Kakashi existe c'est qu'il a une mère.

Note : Un petit morceau de l'enfance de Kakashi. Mon père, ce héros…

Pour les ignares, Sakumo Hatake est le père de Kakashi, le Croc Blanc de Konoha, l'un des plus puissant ninjas de Konoha de l'ancienne génération. Suite à une mission où il a préféré sauver la vie de son équipe plutôt qu'atteindre l'objectif fixé, la population s'est retournée contre lui et l'a lâchement accusé de trahison. Désespéré, il a préféré mettre fin à ses jours. Kakashi n'était alors qu'un Genin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakumo était prostré sur un banc du tribunal. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues tandis que les paroles de sa femme lui déchiraient le cœur. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle veuille divorcer qui le faisait souffrir. Il avait du mal à la revoir. Après tout, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était partie avec un autre, lui laissant leur enfant. Il releva la tête et l'observa. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Aussi belle que le premier jour, aussi belle que le lors de leur mariage, aussi belle que cette nuit où Kakashi avait été conçut, aussi belle que cette nuit où elle lui avait dit « je te quitte » en passant le seuil de la porte et en lui laissant un petit garçon de deux ans en larmes. Il l'avait aimé, il l'aimait encore et il savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Oui, malgré ses paroles mordantes, malgré ses accusations, malgré tout et malgré lui il l'aimait et l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

_Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie  
Maintenant  
Je t'écoute démonter ma vie  
En pleurant  
Si j'avais su qu'un matin  
Je serai là, sali, jugé, sur un banc  
Par l'ombre d'un corps  
Que j'ai serré si souvent  
Pour un enfant  
_

Il l'écoutait parler. C'est vrai qu'au début elle avait eu du mal avec leur relation, n'étant pas elle-même ninja, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi son mari la laissait parfois pour de longues missions. Pourtant, à la naissance de son fils, il avait changé, demandant à l'Hokage des missions plus courtes, moins dangereuse. Etant en période de paix, cela n'avait pas été trop dur et ils avaient passé deux magnifiques années ensemble. Il n'avait été absent que quatre semaines au total. Quatre semaines sur deux ans ! Autant dire qu'il avait toujours été à leur coté. Seulement, voilà, Sa femme trouvait que le métier de ninja était trop dangereux, pas assez stable et qu'ils ne pouvaient faire aucuns projets. Pourtant c'était son statu de ninja qui l'avait séduite au début. L'image du Héros qui risque sa vie pour le village et pour la femme qu'il aime. Pour elle, il avait participé à toutes sortes de mission, plus risquée les une que les autres, jusqu'à son mariage où pour elle il avait laissé de coté cette image de héros pour devenir un mari et un père.

_  
Tu leur dis que mon métier  
C'est du vent  
Qu'on ne sait pas ce que je serai  
Dans un an  
S'ils savaient que pour toi  
Avant de tous les ninjas (1) j'étais le plus grand  
Et que c'est pour ça  
Que tu voulais un enfant  
Devenu grand  
_

Aujourd'hui il se tenait là sur un banc, face à celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il l'écoutait dénigrer son métier, cracher sur sa vie et minimiser ses sacrifices. Tout cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'elle exigeait la garde de leur enfant. Sakumo tourna la tête vers Kakashi, assit un peu plus loin. L'enfant regardait sa mère les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs d'elle. Elle était partie en l'abandonnant alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Pourtant il n'avait pas été malheureux. Son père était un héros, le ninja le plus respecté de Konoha, après Sandaime bien sur. Malgré les quelques absences de son paternel, il avait vécu une enfance normale. Il aimait cet homme, droit et loyal et ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, même pour aller avec sa mère. Sakumo se concentra, c'était à lui de prendre la parole maintenant, à lui de se défendre et de convaincre les juges qu'il était digne d'élever son fils contrairement à elle qui avait fuit son devoir de mère pour s'installer avec un autre.

_  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille_

_Oh  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille  
_

Lentement, d'une voix posée, il expliqua les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour cette femme. Il ne chercha pas à minimiser le rôle de son épouse dans la naissance de Kakashi. La grossesse avait été difficile, elle avait dû grader le lit les trois dernier mois et avait faillit faire une fausse couche. L'arrivé prématuré de l'enfant n'avait pas non plus aidé la jeune mère. Il se dit admiratif devant le travail et les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour mettre au monde cet enfant. Ensuite il expliqua, toujours aussi calmement, le départ de cette dernière, avec un autre homme. Il raconta la vie qu'il avait menée avec Kakashi pendant quatre ans. Les longues soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble pour entrainer le jeune garçon qui montrait des dispositions de ninja. Sa joie de père en regardant grandir son enfant, en le voyant murir. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, on sentait sa voix se charger d'émotion. Il se tourna vers son fils, qui le regardait d'un visage à la fois grave et serein, ce dernier lui fit un sourire, chargé d'amour et de confiance. Sakumo se tourna de nouveau vers la cours pour défendre son cas et expliquer qu'il lui était impensable de laisser son fils à cette femme qui les avait abandonnés pendant si longtemps.

_Bien sûr c'est elle qui l'a porté  
Et pourtant  
C'est moi qui lui construis sa vie lentement  
Tout ce qu'elle peut dire sur moi  
N'est rien à côté du sourire qu'il me tend  
L'absence a ses torts  
Que rien ne défend  
C'est mon enfant_

Enfin il se rassit, sous le regard bienveillant de Kakashi. Le procès continua, encore et encore, et encore. Chacun leur tour, les deux anciens époux plaidaient leur cause, tentaient de convaincre le juge qu'ils étaient le plus apte à s'occuper de leur enfant. Enfin, celui-ci annonça que la cours allait rendre son verdict dans la semaine. Ils quittèrent donc le tribunal, Kakashi tenant la main de son père, et ne tournant même pas le visage vers sa mère.

Sakumo passa une semaine angoissé. Il ne savait que penser de cette mascarade et ne comprenait pas les objectifs de son ancienne épouse. Elle l'avait quitté sans une explication, sans même accorder un dernier regard à son fils, pendant quatre ans ils n'avaient eu aucunes nouvelles, pas un mot, même pour les anniversaires du petit. Et là, là elle se découvrait un besoin de maternité, une envie d'être mère et revenait dans sa vie pour lui arracher son enfant. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, même si le tribunal décidait d'accorder la garde à son épouse, il trouverait un moyen de récupérer cet enfant pour lequel il avait tout donné, pour lequel il vivait. Pour lequel il donnerait sa vie_._

_Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille  
Oh  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille_

Au bout de la semaine, le tribunal les convoqua de nouveau. Le juge s'approcha de Kakashi, lui posa une question en murmurant, sans hésiter l'enfant lui murmura à son tour sa réponse avant d'aller s'assoir entre son père et sa mère. Une fois le silence installé, le juge pris la parole.

- Le tribunal, a décidé d'accorder le droit de garde au père de l'enfant à condition que ce dernier accepte. A la question « avec qui désires-tu aller vivre ?» Kakashi m'a répondu sans hésiter, « mon père » Celui-ci obtient donc la garde définitive de son fils. La mère souhaite-t-elle obtenir un droit de visite ?

Un non rageur résonna dans la salle, prouvant à la cours qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la salle, sans même se retourner. Sakumo senti un poids énorme s'envoler de ses épaules lorsque la porte se referma sur son ex-épouse. La main de Kakashi se glissa dans la sienne et ils échangèrent un long regard emplis de promesse et de joie.

Malheureusement, le destin n'en avait pas fini avec eux… mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------_

_(1) à l'origine le mot était « chanteur » et non « ninja », je me suis permis de modifier les paroles pour que le texte colle à la fic._

_Merci d'avoir lu et lachez vos reviews._

_Biz_

_Arkady_


End file.
